


Gebunden

by IFlow



Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IFlow/pseuds/IFlow
Summary: Seit Boernes Kindheit hat sich einiges verändert, es gibt aber auch Konstanten in seinem Leben. Eine davon ist das Tragen von Krawatten.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel, Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 40





	Gebunden

**Author's Note:**

> Je öfter ich es lese, desto merkwürdiger kommt es mir vor, was ich Boerne mit 18 für eine Auffassung von partytauglicher Kleidung angedichtet habe – Boerne hin oder her. Aber sonst funktioniert die Handlung nicht, deshalb muss das eben so :D

Er betrachtete sein Spiegelbild einen Augenblick länger als nötig.

„Karl-Friedrich! Komm jetzt!“

Er ließ es sich nicht nehmen, den Krawattenknoten ein letztes Mal gerade zu ziehen. Seine Mutter machte den immer ein bisschen schief und so konnte er doch nicht unter die Leute gehen. Wie sah denn das aus? Seinen Vater konnte er um so etwas nicht bitten, das traute er sich nicht. Er konnte den verurteilenden Blick schon sehen, den er von seinem Vater bekommen würde, weil er wieder einmal etwas nicht konnte. Da nahm er lieber den leicht schiefen Knoten seiner Mutter in Kauf. Vielleicht würde ihr heute Abend mal sagen, dass er das gern lernen würde – seine Krawatte selbst zu binden. Aber nur, wenn die Stimmung gut war und wenn sein Vater schon schlief.

In diesem Moment sah er im Spiegel, wie seine Mutter den Kopf zur Tür hereinsteckte.

„Junge, was machst du denn noch so lange? Wir kommen zu spät!“

Macht doch nichts, dachte er. Die Günthers kamen doch auch immer zu spät und da beschwerte sich nie jemand. Das sagte er aber nicht, denn dann wäre hier ein ganz schönes Donnerwetter los gewesen, auf das er gut verzichten konnte.

„Bin schon fertig, Mama.“

..

„Warten Sie bitte einen Moment draußen, Karl-Friedrich. Wir beraten uns kurz.“

Was es denn da zu beraten gäbe, fragte er sich, als er die Tür leise hinter sich schloss. Er hatte alle Fragen mit Bravour beantworten können. Natürlich mussten sie ihm eine 1,0 geben. Etwas anderes stand gar nicht zur Debatte. Außerdem brauchte er die Note, damit er für sein Medizinstudium zugelassen wurde. Sein Vater hatte gehört, dass der Numerus Clausus dieses Jahr ganz besonders streng angesetzt werden musste, weil sie so viele Bewerber erwarteten.

Er lehnte sich an die kühle Wand und atmete langsam aus. Das war’s. Er hatte seine letzte Abiturprüfung hinter sich gebracht. Das Kapitel Schule war abgeschlossen. Er merkte, wie die Anspannung der letzten Wochen von ihm abfiel und lockerte seinen Krawattenknoten etwas. Wie aufgeregt er gewesen war, heute Morgen. Seine Hände waren so fahrig gewesen, dass er seine Mutter hatte bitten müssen, ihm die Krawatte zu binden. Sie hatte ein mildes Lächeln aufgesetzt und ihm gesagt, er solle herkommen. Mit wenigen, routinierten Handgriffen hatte sie seine Krawatte in Form gebracht und ihn dann kurz an sich gedrückt. Es war Jahre her gewesen, dass sie das für ihn übernommen hatte und er hatte realisiert, dass das hier vielleicht das letzte Mal gewesen war, dass sie ihm seine Krawatte gebunden hatte. Deshalb hatte er sich auch nicht über den mit Sicherheit minimal schiefen Knoten beschwert. Seine Prüfer musste er schließlich mit seinem Wissen überzeugen – und nicht mit seinem Krawattenknoten.

„Na, KF? Wie lief’s denn bei dir?“

Die Tür auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Ganges war aufgegangen und Heiko, ein Mitschüler, war aus dem Zimmer getreten. Ein paar Mal hatten sie in Chemie zusammen Experimente durchgeführt und protokolliert, fiel ihm ein. Sie hatten sonst nie viel miteinander zu tun gehabt, obwohl er Heiko eigentlich ganz nett fand. Aber Heiko sah vor allem ziemlich gut aus, was ihn dazu prädestinierte, mit den coolen Jungs seines Jahrgangs abzuhängen. Er selbst, als pubertärer Spätzünder und Jahrgangsprimus, wurde natürlich nicht in solche Kreise aufgenommen. Er wusste nicht, ob er das überhaupt gewollt hätte.

„Gut, denke ich. Und bei dir?“, gab er die Frage zurück.

Heiko nickte.

„Denk’ ich auch.“

Heiko war nicht auf den Kopf gefallen, so viel wusste er, aber Karl-Friedrich konnte sich vorstellen, dass „gut“ für sie beide etwas völlig anderes bedeutete.

„Kommst du heute Abend auch?“

„Heute Abend?“

„Na Andis Party.“

Er starrte auf das dreckige Linoleum unter seinen Füßen. Da war er natürlich nicht eingeladen worden. Andi war auch einer von den Coolen, aber er sah nicht so gut aus wie Heiko. Und war auch nicht so... sympathisch. Nicht so... interessant.

„Nee.“

„Klar, KF, du musst kommen! Wann sehen wir uns denn sonst nochmal? Auf dem Abiball? Die angestaubte Veranstaltung kannst du doch in die Tonne treten. Da läuft ja nicht mal gute Musik!“

Heiko war an ihn herangetreten und hatte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt. Schöne Augen.

„Ich bin aber nicht eingeladen.“

„Ach, dann lad ich dich eben ein!“

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür seines Prüfungszimmer wieder.

„Karl-Friedrich, kommen Sie bitte.“

„Ich hol dich ab. Bin halb 8 bei dir, klar?“, sagte Heiko noch schnell und er stimmte ihm ganz überrumpelt zu.

Als Heiko abends bei seinen Eltern klingelte, hatte er ihnen immer noch nicht erzählt, dass er heute zu einer Party gehen würde. Er ging sonst nie zu Partys.

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Heiko es verstand, sich ordentlich vorzustellen und fast schon förmlich erklärte, warum es denn absolut notwendig wäre, so einen Tag wie den heutigen – ein letztes Mal alle zusammen – gebührend zu feiern. Vielleicht kam noch hinzu, dass er seinen Studienplatz dank der heutigen Prüfung so gut wie sicher hatte und sein Vater deshalb endlich mal nicht enttäuscht von ihm war. Vielleicht hatte sein Vater auch einfach nur einen guten Tag. Er durfte jedenfalls gehen und er durfte sogar über Nacht bei Heiko schlafen, der nur zwei Straßen von Andi entfernt wohnte.

Er sah das Ganze wie in einem Film. Da stand ein wirklich gut aussehender, charmanter junger Mann im Wohnzimmer seiner Eltern und überzeugte sie davon, dass er mit ihrem Sohn auf eine Party gehen würde. Heiko hatte sich doch noch nie für ihn... eingesetzt... oder interessiert, warum denn ausgerechnet jetzt?

Sie gingen noch einmal hoch in sein Zimmer, nachdem alles geklärt war, weil er etwas vergessen hatte. Karl-Friedrich bemerkte, wie Heiko seinen Blick kurz durch den Raum schweifen ließ und hoffte, dass er keine blöden Bemerkungen zu hören bekommen würde.

„KF?“

„Ja?“

„Lass mal die Krawatte weg.“

„Aber das ist meine beste!“

„Ja... schon.“ Heiko seufzte. „Du siehst auch echt gut aus damit und so... Aber die anderen stehen nicht so auf Krawatten. U-u-und Anzüge. Hast du nicht... irgendwie was... lockeres?“

Er warf Heiko einen skeptischen Blick zu. Da hatte er sich extra ordentlich angezogen. Aber Heiko sah aus, als würde er das ernst meinen mit dem „lockeren“ Outfit. Und Heiko kannte sich besser aus mit Partys, also würde er ihm wohl vertrauen müssen. Wehmütig lockerte er seine Krawatte und zog sie sich über den Kopf.

„Na gut.“

Karl-Friedrich schaute in seinen Schrank und zog eine der wenigen Jeans, die er besaß, daraus hervor.

„Die ist spitze!“, hörte er von schräg hinten. Heiko musste sich auf sein Bett gesetzt haben.

Was lockeres. Er hatte hier noch ein Hemd, das man ohne Sakko darüber tragen konnte. Vielleicht das?

„Was sagst du zu dem?“

Er hielt sich Hemd und Hose vor den Körper und drehte sich zu Heiko – der auf seinem Bett lag und nicht saß, die Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkt. So gemütlich hatte es sich noch keiner auf seinem Bett gemacht, außer vielleicht ihm selbst. Seine Freunde – oder was man so als Freunde bezeichnen wollte – saßen immer recht steif darauf. Heiko machte einen viel besseren Eindruck in seinem Bett.

Heiko nickte und grinste ihn an.

„Was ist denn?“

„Deine Haare.“

Oh nein. Der Blick in den Spiegel verriet alles. Wieso hatte er denn die Krawatte über den Kopf gezogen und sie nicht vollständig geöffnet? Jetzt würde er seine Haare nochmal kämmen müssen. Schnell fuhr er mit den Fingern darüber, um sie wenigstens einigermaßen wieder in Form zu bringen.

Heiko sprang von seinem Bett auf.

„Nicht! Das sah doch gerade gut aus!“

So schnell konnte Karl-Friedrich gar nicht gucken, wie Heiko plötzlich hinter ihm stand und seine Haare wieder... durcheinanderbrachte. Heikos Finger waren lang und fühlten sich gut an, wie sie dabei ab und zu seine Kopfhaut berührten. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass Heiko damit nicht nur seine Haare durcheinander brachte. Heiko war ganz nah hinter ihm, sodass er schon seinen Atem im Nacken spüren konnte.

„So.“

Zwei warme Hände lagen auf seinen Schultern und im Spiegel lächelte Heiko ihn an. Irgendwas kribbelte da in seinem Bauch, aber er konnte das nicht so richtig einordnen.

Er konnte es etwa fünf Stunden später besser einordnen, als er mit Heiko angetrunken zu diesem nach Hause ging und sich auf dem Weg dahin irgendwo ihre Finger ganz zufällig miteinander verhakt hatten. Und als Heiko seine Lippen gegen Karl-Friedrichs drückte, bis sie beide keine Luft mehr bekamen. Und als er völlig erschöpft und völlig berauscht von den neuen Erfahrungen, die er heute Nacht gemacht hatte, in Heikos Bett einschlief.

..

Er mochte Krawatten und das ließ er sich irgendwann auch nicht mehr ausreden. Cool sein zu wollen, fand er mittlerweile eh ziemlich unnötig. Lieber fühlte er sich in Anzug und Krawatte wohl – in dem Wissen, dass er darin eine gute Figur abgab. Er studierte, promovierte, heiratete eine Kommilitonin, arbeitete als Post-Doc an der Universität, wurde zum Professor berufen und schließlich wurde er Leiter der Rechtsmedizin Münster. Für jeden Anlass besaß er Krawatten und für die ganz besonderen Anlässe hatte er auch ganz besondere Krawatten im Schrank. Auch die Liebe zu Anzügen wurde nicht weniger – im Gegensatz zu der für seine Frau. Das beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit, wie er feststellen musste, als er bemerkte, dass sie ihn mit ihrem Therapeuten betrog. Der trug keine Anzüge und Krawatten. Und der schien überhaupt eine besonders kleine Kragenweite zu haben. Er fand nie heraus, was seine Frau an diesem Wurm fand. Aber als sie dann weg war, fragte er sich immer mehr, was er denn eigentlich an ihr gefunden hatte. Seine Mutter war bestürzt, als er ihr von der Scheidung erzählte. Sein Vater lebte zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits nicht mehr und er war fast froh, dass er ihm das nicht mehr beichten musste.

Er arbeitete. Wenn es ihm nicht vergönnt war, sein Glück privat zu finden, würde er es eben in der Arbeit suchen. Das ging sogar eine ganze Weile richtig gut, denn er fand in Alberich die beste Assistentin, die er sich hätte wünschen können. Auf ihre Arbeit konnte er sich verlassen, sie gab ihm genau so viel Kontra, wie er es brauchte und sie hielt sich nicht an Nebensächlichkeiten auf, sondern arbeitete konzentriert und zielstrebig. Die Arbeit erfüllte ihn und er hatte das Gefühl, dass er auf diese Art gut und gerne bis ans Ende seines Lebens weitermachen konnte. Und dann kam der neue Kriminalhauptkommissar, der seine Auffassung davon, worauf es im Leben ankam, völlig auf den Kopf stellte.

..

Frank.

Frank Thiel.

Er war ständig in seinem Kopf. Ununterbrochen. So wie Heiko damals, bis sie beide begonnen hatten zu studieren und vor lauter Geheimhaltung ihre kurze Beziehung in die Brüche gegangen war. Frank war auch wesentlich stärker präsent in seinem Kopf als es seine Ex-Frau je gewesen war.

Frank war ganz anders als sie oder Heiko oder sonst irgendjemand. Frank war... Frank eben. Jede Beschreibung wäre dem Original nicht gerecht geworden. Und Frank faszinierte Boerne von A bis Z. Frank war einzigartig, so jemanden gab es kein zweites Mal.

Mein Gott, war er aufgeregt.

Frank stand neben ihm vor dem Spiegel und beide banden sie ihre Krawatten. Er schmunzelte, als er merkte, wie sehr seine Finger dabei zitterten. Manche Dinge änderten sich eben nie. Nur dass er seine Mutter leider nicht mehr darum bitten konnte, ihm die Krawatte zu binden. Jetzt musste er das selbst schaffen.

Frank schien weniger erfolgreich zu sein, denn er sah und hörte ihn beizeiten fluchen.

„Blöder Strick um den Hals. Überall klemmt man das Ding ein. In allen Türen. Und dann hat man’s im Essen hängen. Und warm ist es auch noch.“

Da war eine tiefe Zornesfalte auf Franks Stirn.

„Soll ich...“

Frank schlug unwirsch seine Hände weg.

„Soweit kommt’s noch! Als ob ich das nicht selbst könnte!“

Boerne hob die Augenbrauen an und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. Das war selbst gewähltes Elend. Er hätte Frank in Windeseile einen perfekten Krawattenknoten binden können, schließlich machte er das heute nicht zum ersten Mal.

„Boerne...“

„Was denn nun?“

Frank hielt die Krawatte entnervt in der Hand.

„Muss ich die wirklich umbinden? Ich hasse diese Dinger...“

„Bei mir magst du sie doch auch.“

Ein Lächeln verdrängte die Zornesfalte.

„Ja, weil ich dann sowas machen kann...“ Er wurde sanft an seiner Krawatte nach vorn gezogen, bis sich ihre Lippen zu einem kurzen Kuss trafen.

Boerne seufzte.

„Aber die passt so gut zu deinen Augen. Das-“ Frank machte wirklich einen unglücklichen Eindruck. Und das ausgerechnet heute. Das brachte nicht einmal Boerne übers Herz. „Dann ziehst du aber ein anderes Hemd an. Das hier sieht ganz schrecklich aus ohne Krawatte. Der Kragen ist viel zu...“

„Ja, ja. Ist ja schon gut. Ich ziehe das andere an. Das mochtest du doch sowieso lieber, oder?“

Er schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf über diese Diskussion, von der er sich schon gefragt hatte, wann sie denn endlich stattfinden würde.

Als Frank in ihrem Schlafzimmer verschwunden war, schaute er noch einmal kurz in den Spiegel – vielleicht einen Augenblick länger als nötig, aber so machte er das eben schon immer.

Die Krawatte saß perfekt. Er lächelte sein Spiegelbild an. In wenigen Stunden würde er also einen Mann ohne Krawatte heiraten. Und als wäre das nicht schon ungewöhnlich genug, trug dieser auch noch St. Pauli-Unterwäsche, wenn er das heute Morgen richtig gesehen hatte.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass ihn das einmal so glücklich machen würde?


End file.
